1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-speed spinning lubricant for an acrylic fiber.
2. Description of Related Arts
Recently, efficiency improvements and the reduction of labor in the process of spinning synthetic fibers has been urged in the synthetic fiber spinning industry so as to reduce production costs.
Generally, if the speed of the spinning process is increased, the problems associated with the occurrence of fly and falling matters onto each part of a machine frame arise, due to lack of the static resistance and condensability or cohesiveness of the fiber. In addition the friction between yarns and various guide parts causes a deterioration in fiber quality, nonuniform dyeing, yarn breakage, and the like. Thus, a higher spinning speed involves various problems.
To solve these problems, a lubricant has been used in higher-speed spinning processes.
Generally, a lubricating agent, an antistatic agent and a condensing agent are added to the lubricant. Although wax has gained a wide application as the lubricating agent due to its good lubricating property, it suffers from the problem of poor condensing and antistatic properties. A cationic surfactant has also gained a wide application as the antistatic agent, but it is not free from the problem of a poor lubricating property even though its antistatic property is good.
Attempts have been made to prepare a spinning lubricant by making the most of the satisfactory characteristics of each component but no sufficiently satisfactory spinning lubricant has yet been attained.